Double Life Secrets
by chesca13321
Summary: TenTen leads a double life of being a school girl while also being a popstar.What happens when friends wanna spend more time with her.Now she wants to spend more time with a special someone But she cant.Slowly her secret starts to spill out.NejiXTen.
1. New School

Sumary: TenTen leads a double life as a school girl and a pop star. What happens when she finally gets friends who want to spend more time with her. And to top it all off she is starting to get a love life. Slowly her secret is starting to leak. But of course not everything is as it seems

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto

* * *

TenTen never liked her real life. By her 14th year of life, she was still the outcast, the loner. That's why she decided to live a double life. Half of her time would be dedicated to her being a wallflower student just starting out at Konaha Boarding School. While the other half of her life would be spent being a pop star. She truly had an amazing voice and body. She even had a knack for acting. Of course, no one knew this but her mother seeing as how no one was her friend. When TenTen got the leading role of a movie at age 12, her mother had asked her if she wanted to continue living like a regular girl. Even though her school life was pretty rough, she still said yes. She just needed a place of peace where she wouldn't be mobbed or anything. From that day on she was known by most of the world as Evangeline Tegouya.

"Ok. Here is your new school. Anko is going to be your art teacher for the rest of the time you're here. She will be able to get you out of school if there is an emergency. Ok."

"Yes mom."

"Have fun!" TenTen's mother soon left her at the front of her new boarding school. With her she had her backpack, 2 suitcases, her guitar, and a duffel bag. She walked into the dormitory buildings while looking for her new room.

"312…313…314…315…316…ahh! Here it is! Room 317." She pulled the key from her pocket and opened the door. She was hoping to get there before her new roommate so she could put away Evangeline's things without anyone looking, but it seemed that she wasn't starting out at this school with a good note. There, on one of the beds was a pink haired girl on her laptop, talking on the phone, watching TV, and reading a magazine, all while painting her nails.

Said girl looked up at the sound of the door. "Oh, hi! You must be my new roommate. My name is Sakura Haruno!"

"TenTen" was all she said back while dumping her things on the unoccupied bed. She took out some PJs, since there was nothing to do on first day, and dumped her other bags on the floor. Right before changing she remembered she had to meet with Anko, her limo driver, godmother, and now her art teacher. "Hey Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura asked while looking up.

"Do you know where Anko's room is?"

"Oh. Here, lemme show you."

She got up, still reading and talking, slipped on a pair of flip-flops and opened the door. TenTen followed her.

"Anko is our dorm mother. Which means that she is like the supervisor of this floor of dorms. She's actually very nice when you get to know her. She tends to bend the rules just for us. Her room is the very last one at the end of the hall…Here we are." She stopped outside a door labeled 300."

Knock Knock. TenTen hit the door.

"Who is it?!?" came a loud shout from inside.

"TenTen. I'm new here."

"Oh…coming!" You could here stuff being put down and thrown aside as Anko scrambled to reach the door. She opened the door and found her goddaughter and one of her favorite students. "Why hello there Sakura, and you must be TenTen…Sakura, do you mind if I have a private talk with TenTen."

"Of course not! I'll just wait out here."

"Thanks! Come here TenTen." She pulled TenTen in while shutting the door. "OK. Good, you got here in one piece."

"It's not like anyone's gonna pay enough attention to a 14 year old in sweats to notice she looks like Evangeline."

"You never know! Anyways. Here's a special pager just for you." Anko said, giving her a weird key chain that looked like a shuriken, with a little case in the middle that held a button. " It will light up and vibrate if there is an Evangeline moment and I need you to meet me. Open the case in the middle and press the button if something bad happens to you. Whether it has to do with Evangeline or not. Got it!"

"Yup."

"Now go. And please try to make some friends here. You don't want to always be the wallflower now do you?"

"Sigh fine." TenTen opened the door to find her roommate talking with a girl with navy blue hair._ Wow. People at this school have awesome hair. _TenTen thought to herself.

"Hey TenTen!" called Sakura. "What'd Anko talk to you 'bout?"

"Just the rules and stuff." TenTen thought of quickly.

"Oh. Well this is Hinata, one of my friends." She continued, "TenTen, Hinata, Hinata, TenTen." She introduced them both.

"Hi!" TenTen said enthusiastically, sticking out her hand.

"Hello." Hinata said in a very shy, feminine voice.

"You wanna eat lunch with us?" asked Sakura.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like I have anyone else to sit with." Answered TenTen.

"Great!" exclaimed Sakura, happily skipping down to the cafeteria.

"Is she always like that?" TenTen asked Hinata.

"Always…unless she's angry."

"HEY YOU GUYS!!! HURRY UP!! NOOOOOW!"

They both started to run towards Sakura.

* * *

Hey!

So howd you like it! Plz review! Im more motivated to write if people review! I planning on turning this into a Neji/Ten fic. I just need help. Send me your ideas on how this should go and what other couples should go in. I dont really know where this story is going to so plz review and help me!


	2. LunchRoom

Hey!

Thanks to all of the reviewers! Reviews always motivate me! Here's the next chapter of this story. Sorry, theres not much goin on, but it all has to start somewhere. Plz review if you have a song that TenTen might sing. I'm planning to have her in concert soon.

I dont own Naruto

* * *

TenTen and Hinata raced down into the lunchroom. When they reached the room they found Sakura waiting there, tapping her foot as if they made her wait an hour.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted, grabbing the two girls and dragging them into the buzzing lunchroom.

They walked towards a table almost full of people.

"Hey guys, this is TenTen, the newest victim…I mean addition to our group."

"Hey, I'm Naruto!" yelled a loud blonde. His hair was practically yellow. He had three small scars on each cheek. He was dressed in slightly baggy jeans and an orange sweatshirt with blue stripes on the sides. His hair was spiked up and he wore something that looked a bit like green aviator goggles. With one hand he shook her hand up and down vigorously while in the other hand he held a Cup of Noodles.

"I'm Temari," said another blonde, less loud than the last but still pretty loud. Her hair, which was much less yellow than that boy's, was put into four spiky buns. She wore a long form fitting black tube top that reached the middle of her thighs. Under that she wore a long fishnet shirt that ended below her elbows, tight jeans that ended above her knees, and fishnet stockings. She also wore black fingerless gloves, and a bright red sash tied around her waist.

"I'm Kiba," said a boy with messy brown hair. He had two long, red triangles tattooed on his face, which looked very much bloody fangs. He was in jean shorts and a long gray sweatshirt, " and this is Akamaru." He said as a white dog's head popped out of his sweatshirt.

"And I'm Kankuro." Said a guy wearing a black hoody. Some messy brown hair poked out from under his hood, which had cat ears. He was also wearing black sweats. He wore black fingerless gloves like Temari's while he was playing with what seemed to be Frankenstein Barbie dolls. When he looked up TenTen got a good view of his face, which was covered in an intricate design of purple face paint.

There were three other guys sitting at the table and none of them made a move to introduce themselves. Finally, after a minute of silence, Temari gave off a big sigh.

"Well, that lazy ass over there is Shikamaru." She said, pointing to a guy staring out the window. It looked almost as if her was half asleep. He had his hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, which made him look like a pineapple. He wore baggy, dark khakis. He also wore an olive green shirt with fishnet under it. He wore a sweatband on his left upper arm.

"And that ant-social emo is my little bro Gaara." She said pointing to a guy with crimson hair. He had the kanji for love tattooed over his left eye. Both of his eyes had black rings circling them, which was a tell tale sign that he was either an insomniac or just loved eyeliner. He was decked out in all black. His face was in what seemed to be a permanent scowl. His frown only lightened just a tad bit when our pink haired friend sat down next to him.

"The stoic over there is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin." She said pointing to a very girly looking guy. He was just sitting there, arms crossed, staring at nothing. He was in a cream colored shirt and dark denim shorts. His right arm and leg were wrapped in white bandages. His long, shiny, silky, brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes were such a light shade of purple that one could mistake it for white if they did not look closely.

TenTen and Hinata sat next to Temari and across from Sakura. As TenTen sat down she noticed that Temari was reading a magazine. She was currently on a page with a picture of Evangeline on it._ Oh. I remember that. It was a photo shoot and interview. The people there were so nice. They had good food as well. And I got to meet THE Uchiha Itachi. Although, he wasn't very nice. Didn't say anything unless it was to answer a question. And what he did say was short, blunt, and to the point. And his bodyguard was sooooooo creepy. Looked like a fish. _TenTen looked over at one of the questions.

_Interviewer: So, Evangeline. What do you think about Zac Efron? Your co-star for She's the Man._

TenTen remembered her answer for that one. She had lied and said that they were close friends and that they hung out a lot but their relationship was strictly friend-to-friend.She didn't want to jeopardize the movie by saying that he was a stuck up snob that thought he was higher than everyone, and that she hated every last bit of him.

TenTen went back to reading the magazine.

_Evangeline: Well, he and I are VERY close friends. We spend a lot of alone time together. I was hoping that our relationship could be more than just friend-to-friend._

"How rude!!!!" TenTen screamed while jumping up and pointing at the magazine.

"What?" Temari said. Then she noticed what TenTen was pointing at a stared at the magazine. "It's a magazine…What about it?"

"Umm…uhh…" TenTen was at a loss of words for she just remembered that she was TenTen, not Evangeline at the moment. "…Well…I don't really like Zac Efron … and … the thought of Evangeline liking him makes me sick?" TenTen quickly thought up.

"I know! Just about everyone here likes him. But he just makes me barf." Said Sakura.

"Well. The chances of him going out with Evangeline are slim. I heard that him and Vanessa are secretly dating."

"Eww!" Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata said.

That night, while TenTen was trying to fall asleep, she thought of her newly acquired friends. She then thought of how hard it would be to keep her other life away from them. _They all seem to like Evangeline a lot. This is going to be harder than I thought. _Soon TenTen fell asleep with thought of a certain white eyed boy clouding her mind.

* * *

Plz review!

Hope u liked it!


	3. first day

TenTen woke up a minute before the alarm clock went off

TenTen woke up a minute before the alarm clock went off. Her hair was sprawled around her head and on her pillow. She curled up in a tight ball pulling the sheets with her. No matter what, she was always freezing when she went to sleep or when she woke up. She continued to stare at the cream colored ceiling for what seemed like an eternity, but was really just a minute.

Soon the annoying beeping of her alarm clock finally went off. She slammed her fist on it without letting it beep a second time. Amazingly, the clock didn't break but instead just dented. After taking a minute to admire the strength of this clock, she grudgingly got out of her warm haven and put on two sweaters. She stuck her uniform over the heater to warm up and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth while giving herself a little pep talk in her head.

Ok. First day of a new school. Nothing to be afraid of. Right? Good. I already have a group of friends and school hasn't even started. Nothing can go wrong right? I mean I have Anko with me. She can handle anything. Everything's absolutely perfect. There's no way in hell that they could find out about me being Evangeline. Even if they do, which they won't, it's not like they'd believe that I am Evangeline. Right? Just get through your first day of school. No one will notice. Got that? Good

TenTen finished up and went outside to find that her roomie was still fast asleep. She grabbed her warm uniform and changed.

"Yo. Sakura wake up." TenTen said casually.

"Five more minutes…" Sakura said back, her words slurred from sleep.

"Haruno Sakura get your butt out of bed right now!!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura hopped out of bed and landed in attention, wide-awake.

TenTen just looked at her curiously, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Wh-What?" Sakura looked around the room, very confused on why she was out of bed.

"It's like 15 minutes 'till breakfast, dress up." TenTen said in-between uncontrollable laughs, and gasping for air.

"Yeah, Yeah…wait…what?! Fifteen minutes?!" Sakura flew towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sakura popped out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. Somehow she got ready for school without the regular one hour in the bathroom. She was now refreshed and ready for the day. Her long pink hair was neatly brushed and now seemed to glow pink. She was wearing her school uniform just like TenTen. It was a black plaid skirt, a white polo, a jacket, and a black tie.

She found her roommate on her bead. TenTen was reading one of her newer magazines. She seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyes were slowly scanning the page, while her frown deepened and deepened. _Dirty, stinking, lying magazines. They got everything wrong! How could I not notice this before. Oh. Right. I never really liked reading magazines. Even if they are all about me._ TenTen was deep in thought, cursing these magazine interviewers to the deepest pits of Hell.

Sakura walked up behind her to get a look at what she was reading. It was an interview with Evangeline. Quickly scanning the page she couldn't find anything wrong with it so she decided to ask.

"Hey TenTen. Anything wrong?"

"AHH!" TenTen screamed, surprised by Sakura. Some how she jumped up even though she was on her stomach, and rolled off the bed.

"Oww…you surprised me Sakura." TenTen was now rubbing her head, which had inconveniently hit her table and made a few books fall off.

"Oh…Sorry 'bout that."

"That's ok. Anyways, let's get to breakfast, I'm starving." The ever-hungry TenTen said as she picked up her new messenger bag and stuffed a few more things. She had hoped that everything would actually fit in her bag this year, but she still ended up either carrying some things or having an overstuffed bag.

"Ha ha," Sakura lightly laughed, " You know that we have lockers, right?"

"Yeah…I just haven't actually put anything in mine."

"Oh well." Sakura grabbed her much smaller messenger bag and they headed out the door.

They reached the cafeteria and headed to their table by the window. They found that everyone else was already there eating. TenTen grabbed toast, eggs, bacon, and cereal. She then found her way back to her table and sat by the window. The loud chatter of the cafeteria soon became distant to her.

Heh. Looks like my next concert is this Saturday. Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've had a concert. This ones gonna be real close to the school. There's bound to be lots of people from school there. No one's gonna recognize me though, right?

TenTen looked around and saw many pictures of her other self on binders, bags, and magazines. She also heard "Evangeline" and "concert" many times throughout the cafeteria. _Yup. There is gonna most definetly be a lot of people there. _

TenTen was pulled out of her own little world when loud crash echoed throughout the room as the doors were shoved opened. Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent. In came two very rich looking people followed each by there own personal posse. They each seemed to glow snob.

One had dark, dark, black hair, spiked up and sort of slanted. He of course wore the guys' uniform, which consisted of black slacks, white polo, and black tie. He had what seemed like a designer jacket slung over his shoulder. _Heh. Probably Fake. _

The girl was a platinum blonde. She seemed to have bleached her hair many times over. Her hair was tied up in a high pony-tail while she had her bangs pushed to one side so that her left eyes was completely covered by hair. She made her school skirt much to short. Her shirt was unbuttoned on top and showed cleavage. She was wearing white wedges that tied all the way up her leg.

Said blonde was clinging on to the boy. The boy looked slightly annoyed by this but made no move to get her off. Suddenly there was a loud sigh from just about every girl in the cafeteria. All of their eyes were on the boy while the blonde tried her best to look pretty, smug, and glare at each and every one of the girls that looked a her guy. The group slowly made their way over to TenTen's table.

"Hey, Slobs." Said the blonde in a greater-than-thou, high-pitched, whiny voice.

"Hey, Snobs." Temari instantly said back, as if it was a daily occurrence. Everyone at their table but TenTen glared at them. TenTen didn't know what was going on and just looked confused.

"Who are they?" TenTen whispered to the person closest to her, which just happened to be Sakura.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was sooooooo rude!" Sakura practically shouted the words. "TenTen this is the snobs, Sasuke," she pointed to the boy, "and Ino-pig," She gestured towards the girl. "And these," she gestured towards the group behind them, " are their clones."

"I see…" TenTen looked as If she was in a trance for about 2 seconds then got all sugary and girly. "Hi! My name is TenTen and I can just tell that I'm gonna hate you for as long as I'm here!" she said in a sugary voice while giving a huge smile and sticking out her hand.

"Eww, slob germs." Ino looked at her hand as if it was from Mars. " Let's go Sasuke." She pulled said boy who was jerked out of his trance of staring at one girl to another. He just followed her and gave a smirk and wink to TenTen.

TenTen caught this and pretended to die.

"TenTen! Are you ok!?" Sakura looked at her friend fall down after the Snobs left.

"Yeah, yeah. I think that Sas-gay person just hit on me…Uhhhh…" TenTen involuntarily shivered just at the thought of it.

"Uhhh…" Every one else at the table shivered as well.

"Yeah. Well, you better get used to it. He does that to about every girl. Even after we beat him up for it, he'll still hit on us!" This was Sakura speaking now.

"Fun." TenTen's voice was lazy but had a bit of sarcasm to it.

The five-minute warning bell rang, and the whole group got up.

"Hey, TenTen, give me your schedule." Sakura said, somehow getting through the crowded hallways, while TenTen held on to her hood as not to lose her.

"Wait." TenTen grabbed her schedule from her pocket. She tried to read the paper which was very worn from all the times she had folded it in just the two weeks she had it.

After about a minute of squinting and stumbling behind her friend, she finally got her locker number, number 241. She looked at what lockers weren't hidden behind human bodies. From what she could tell they were close to her new locker.

"Oi! Sakura!" TenTen pulled on her hood to make her stop.

"Wh-aiiiee!" Sakura almost jerked back.

"I need to find my locker."

"Lemme see that." She grabbed the worn piece of paper out of TenTen's hand. "…241…" She mumbled. "Why, that's right next to mine!" She pulled TenTen up a few steps.

Sakura was took another minute to read over her schedule. " And, all of your classes are with at least two of us!" She then started walking again.

"Here we are! Luckily just about everyone in our group's lockers are somewhere around here." As if on cue Neji stepped up to the locker on the other side of hers. Temari and Hinata emerged from their lockers from behind hers. TenTen could here Kankuro, Naruto, and Kiba all shouting from their lockers somewhere closer to the edge of that block of lockers. TenTen could see Gaara's locker on the other side of Sakura's.

TenTen opened up her locker and literally dropped over half of the contents of her bag in it. She felt a bit lopsided when she didn't feel the familiar weight on her left shoulder.

She looked into Sakura's locker. Her's was filled with pink. She also had mini posters and cut outs from magazines plastered in her locker. She also had a mini whiteboard and tackboard. Most of the board was taken up phone numbers, parties, anything that had to do with her social life only a small fraction actually had to do with learning. She had some make up, nail polish, glitter glue, stickers, and just a bunch of random things around her locker.

Next she saw Gaara's locker. It was all black, with the occasional red plaint splatter here or there. _No surprise there_. He had many books there. There were papers scattered all around, it seemed that many of them were drawings and music. He had stick of eyeliner, to make even darker circles around his eyes.

She then looked into Neji's locker. It was all white. Everything was in perfect shape. All of his books were lined up, and he had a spot just for pencils, erasers,anything and everything. Nothing was out of order. It scared TenTen how neat it was.

Sakura looked in her mirror to make sure she looked perfect, then grabbed TenTen.

"Come on!" she said.

"Hey Sakura. What's the hurry. We all have homeroom with Kakashi first period. You know he's always late. And look we even have English with him second period" Temari half-jogged to catch up with them. "He probably won't even be there until five minutes till the before the bell at the end of 2nd period."

"True. But I need to show TenTen everyone in our class. For some weird reason everyone's always there on time."

"Fine. Come on guys!" Temari shouted over her shoulder at the rest of their lagging group.

12345678901234567890123456789012345

The group made their way through deserted halls until they got to a particularly loud room.

They opened the door and made their way to the back. Here were the chairs they always sat in. They grabbed another desk a formed a circle-type-thing so that they could all see each other.

"Ok. In this class everyone belongs to a group. Each group has a specific spot they always sit in. That's why these desks were empty for us. Though we may not like each other, everyone obeys and respects the 'Code of the Clicks'." Sakura explained to TenTen, using air quotes.

TenTen looked around and could just barely tell the groups apart since they were all wearing a uniform.

"Rule numero uno. You can only belong to one major click. There are many minor "clubs" you can join, but only one major click." Temari said joining in on the conversation.

"The two biggest clicks are our's and the Snob's." Sakura said.

"The Snobs 'own' most of the popular and rich people. They have this type of control over cheerleading, dances, sports teams, just about anything popular." Temari added.

"Because of them many people like Naruto and Kiba got kicked off sports teams." Hinta said.

"Yeah! They even kicked me off of the volleyball team, and now they suffer. Our school lost over half of our games because they kicked us off." Temari shouted.

"Luckily, the majority of this school hates the Snobs, and therefore 'belong' to us." Sakura said.

"Oh…well that's good…I geuss." TenTen said.

The rest of the period went on like this. Sakura, Temari, and Hinata explained things to TenTen while she tried to remember them.

Right before the end of second period a man with silver-white hair came in. He looked to be around his mid twenties. His face was hidden behind a mask, which was hidden behind a book. He made his way to his desk without once taking his eyes off of his book.

"Okay class. For the last 5 minutes you can talk. We'll introduce ourselves tommorow."

He said, as if there was nothing wrong with him being late for both of his first classes.

"And that there is our teacher. Kakashi Hatake. He is always late to any of his classes, just barely teaches us anything, and always reads Icha Icha Paradise." Sakura explained to TenTen.

"What's Icha Icha Paradise?" TenTen asked.

"Well…" Hinata began to try to explain.

"Trust me. You REALLY don't want to know." Temari cut her off before Hinata could continue.

"If you say so." TenTen was even more curious now, but figured that she'd learn one day. And that she'd probably regret that day.

For the last 5 min. they just talked about some random things in life.

The rest of the day was like most first days. In some classes she just learned about the rules and what they were going to be doing that year. In other classes she introduced herself while countless others introduced themselves as well.

TenTen's Schedule

1st period- homeroom-Kakashi-everyone

2nd period-math-kakashi-everyone

3rd period-art-kurenai-kiba hinata temari naruto neji

4th period-english-asuma-shikamaru ino neji temari

lunch-everyone

5th period-study hall (free period)-no teacher-everyone

6th period-pe-gai-everyone

* * *

hi! im sorry that i didnt post this sooner. truth is i got lazy and really didnt feel like it. but now its spring break and i thought that i really should be gettin back to this. so. i want to thank my reviewers and anyone who is reading this. i dont know the regular high school schedule. so please tell me if i got something wrong. my school day goes something like this. except i have recess inbetween 2nd and 3rd period, our lunch is after 3rd period,we have homeroom again for like 10 min at the end of the day, the people in my classes are all the same except for in elective and pe, i have the same teacher for 1st and 2nd period and another teacher for both 3rd and 4th period, and the classes are aranged a little differently, and i hav no study hall...so obviously my school day is completely different than this...o well. plz review!! tell me anything at all. and i shall answer in some sort of form!!

i dont own naruto!(which is a good thing)


End file.
